Between clenched teeth
by herrstickyo
Summary: A quick makoharu fic! Warning: contains omorashi


It's not that Makoto enjoyed pain, he's not a masochist after all. In fact he only really did it for every reason apart from the pain. Because it felt good. Those moments of desperation, soothed momentarily by either his own grip or pressure from his foot beneath him or another object, was damn worth it. He didn't really know when he started doing it, it always sort of gradually built to his indulgence as it is today. Makoto liked how it felt, to be full, to itch and crave so desperately for release. He just simply couldn't stop himself from unintentionally holding his bladder for long periods of time, just to tease himself and live in the few moments of desperation which he loved so much. But this wasn't an activity he could hide for much longer, who could he talk to? Say that he enjoyed holding his bladder until he spurted pee uncontrollably, and would then jerk off to his hearts content? Haru would ignore him for one, or be completely grossed out by it. Makoto didn't want that, besides, sometimes without having to hold onto his bladder; The gentle giant would have the same shiver down his spine, the same desperation for touch whenever he was near the other to begin with. Grossing him out and scaring him away was the last thing he wanted to do. So he decided to keep it a secret.

All these years and it's no wonder Makoto thought he was a genius at hiding his guilty pleasures and things of the sort. But if you were best friends with someone who knew almost all what you said and did meant, even down to the wrinkles between Makotos' brows when he was any sort of uncomfortable; Then you should really be less oblivious and get your head of your ass, you're not batman. He knows dammit. Haru always noticed, he only really began to notice when he found that Makoto stopped going to the bathroom for his constant breaks, if there was anything apart from his kindness and fear of everything, almost everyone knew the tiny bladder the gentle giant must have. It was an unspoken fact and anyone who dared to challenge it or get a fright out of the other were looked down upon. Everyone loved Makoto, after all. Who could hate him? And those years in Primary leading up to his high school life as it is now, he still thought he kept his own secrets well. During Halloween and parties alike, Makoto tended to bring two pairs of pants with him; Always. As if he was prepared to wet himself, live in the few moments of weakness, struck by fear he would lose control of his already full bladder which he teased and prodded with all the other times.

Tonight he wasn't originally planning on doing a hold, not really. It just sort of… Happened. I mean it wasn't a really smart idea to do one when you're sleeping over at your best friends for the night, was it? But as usual this was how most of holds began anyway. He would get distracted by the smallest of things, always seem to forget about taking a bathroom break every now and then. He simply cared too much for others it seemed, more for others than he did his own natural needs.

"Hey, did you want to order pizza or are you okay with mackerel tonight?" Makoto toed his shoes off respectably and smiled gently at his childhood friend, his school bag slung over one of his shoulders and his hair just a bit more messy than usual from the hot walk back to Harus'.

"Ah! Haru-chan, don't tell me I have a choice this time?" Makoto chimed, stepping closer to Haru only to look down at him. Haru grunted and started for his bedroom upstairs, throwing his school bag in the middle of the hallway and ripping his socks off even before he reached his room.

"I told you to lay of the -chan." Who saw that one coming. "Anyway, how about you sort out what to order and make a call? I'll get some drinks for us."

"—-Yeah, twenty minutes, you sure? Okay thank you so much!" Makoto hung up and stretched his arms out, yawning a bit louder than necessary. Finally Haru wandered in the room, a tea tray in his hands. Haru knew that what Makoto always wanted after a long day of school, tiring swimming practice, he just wanted cups and cups of green tea by the dozen. He looked up at his host, giving him a gentle smile all the same and sitting around the coffee table, patting the space next to him.

"I'm paying for both of us tonight, my treat." Haru mumbled. Usually he wouldn't use such long sentences when speaking to people, but Makoto was basically the only exception really. Makoto simply poured himself a cup of green tea and gulped the entire thing down, already pouring himself a second one.

"Got it, Haru-chan is so nice to me… Maybe we should have let Nagisa and Rei over if I had known you were going to pay…"

"Shut up. I never said I would pay for them." Haru deadpanned. He watched as Makoto fumbled around with his fingers and cup, clutching the heat close and finding warmth and comfort with such a small gesture. Makoto began move about, shifting his weight side to side, until he decided on kneeling, heels digging into his backside, rocking back and forth. "Are you okay?" Haru watched closely as those wrinkles began to appear between Makotos' eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine, Haru-chan… Should we watch a movie?" Haru smirked. He only guessed but he was right, Makoto hasn't used the bathroom since lunch time after all, and he would bet a million dollars that right now Makoto was digging his heel into crotch. Giving himself just even the smallest amount of relief. Knowing that Makoto was doing such a thing at his house, no less, made him feel somewhat powerful. He watched as Makoto tried to act normal, and took another gulp of green tea. Haru stood up and brought his laptop down to the coffee table, good thing they were already in his room. He turned it on and began to make himself comfortable, sitting against his bed, now he was patting the space next to himself. Makoto could do nothing but gulp nervously and shuffle on his knees to move next to his best friend, arranging his legs so that they were crossed and both heels were inconspicuously prodding his groin. He knew he shouldn't be forcing himself to do a hold, especially here of all places. But to be honest, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to wriggle around, press down onto his crotch and flee to Harus' bathroom when he was ready; All just to make himself comfortable in the bathtub in his clothes, rubbing himself to full hardness as he slowly released his fluids he had been holding for basically the entire day. If Makoto had known that Haru was going to play a horror movie, he would have definitely changed his mind about how he was doing things. But of course as soon as the credits started rolling the the eerie music with creaking floorboards and distant screams could be heard, it was too fucking late. Of course by now he had downed an entire four cups of tea, barely noticing Haru paying close attention to his every move, every shiver and every wave of desperation that hit him; Forcing him to press his heels into his crotch, unable to keep both of his eyes open completely, he didn't know he needed to go this bad. Haru sighed heavily and began to finally pay attention to the movie, not that he was interested in this whole insane asylum horror at all. He just knew that there was still quite a stretch of time he had to waste.

"Did you want me to make more tea?" Haru finally spoke up after a silent suspenseful ten minutes spent with their eyes glued to the screen. Makoto was now too far into the movie to even remember he was needing to pee only a moment ago, he shook his head a bit too aggressively as he didn't want to miss another moment of the movie. Haru simply chuckled and turned back to the movie, noticing that Makoto had now clutched onto Harus' shirt, his other hand was… Well.. Rather occupied with gripping onto his own cock, apparently he hadn't forgotten entirely about his need to pee. The air suddenly seemed colder, and both of their breath was visible when exhaling, they were at a crucial moment in the horror movie, both knowing that there was going to be a jump scare any moment now. Both of them hitched their breaths, gripping tighter on whatever their hands were already holding on to. And then, the doorbell rang. Makoto yelped and jumped back, only to hurt himself, forgetting that Harus' bed was right behind them. There was a small damp patch now on the tip of his cock, at the top left of his groin area. Haru grinned to himself and grabbed his wallet as he left his bedroom, leaving Makoto with the paused horror movie in the dark room. He hadn't even noticed that his muscles had let their guard down for that millisecond of a moment! Makoto began to panic, only now did the desperation decide to hit him hard and just as Haru was out of sight he used both of his hands to hold his crotch, squeezing and rubbing just a little bit to give him a little bit of relief. It worked, if only for a few moments. He really had to go. He didn't want it to go to waste now, but he knew his limits.

Makoto kept his grip on his cock, hopping up and somehow making his way out of the room, grinding his teeth together and clenching his thighs as close together as they would go, he began to whimper, he wanted so badly to just rush to the bathroom and lose himself in Harus' bathtub, with or without permission. He raced and kicked the bathroom door open, luckily Haru was still downstairs dealing with the pizza guy. Makotos' muscles were now so clenching so hard he could feel his bladder pulsing, and damn it felt so fucking good but he didn't have much longer left; He grabbed at his zipper, trying to rip his cock free but to no avail, his zipper was stuck! He heard a bit of rustling and footsteps behind him, Haru must be taking the pizza upstairs. "F-Fuck T-The door!" Makoto twirled around and rushed to the door with his hands still fiddling aggressively with his zipper and crotch, rubbing himself he could feel he was already semi-hard. He didn't know that he was going to run into Haru. How was he supposed to know Haru was entering the bathroom? But there he was. A loud thunk, a shriek, Makoto fell on his backside and spurts of urine began to come out, he tried to stop himself, clench his muscles once again, but to no avail. He had lost all control, he covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed at his restricted crotch with the other, rubbing his tip and getting whatever pleasure and release he could with his tight school pants half open and still constricting his crotch within. Saliva drooled from his mouth and fingers as a rather audible hiss was heard from his crotch, a warm pool of piss was now forming between his legs on the bathroom floor, and it felt so fucking good. He continued to relieve himself, forgetting that Haru just happened to knock into him earlier. Haru stood in front of him, eyes widening and mouth slightly ajar, his own school pants began to tighten. The sight of a panting Makoto who was red in the face, covered in saliva and his own piss was more than just a little bit arousing. Makotos' stream of piss slowed down to a dribble, and he looked up at his best friend, eyes glazed with lust and relief. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

Just a real short omo fic!


End file.
